


You Lying... It Breaks My Heart

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [61]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Cor Leonis, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Arguements, Cerbie is Best Boy, Disappointment, Family Chats, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Kissings, Lack of Understanding, Lies, Love, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of Ifrit (Final Fantasy XV), Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Screaming, Secrets, Secrets Not So Secret Now...., shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor finds out about Ardyn daemonifing Ifrit and it leads to one of the biggest arguments the pair have ever had. Because Prompto can't stand to listen to it anymore, he goes to see his Uncle Gigly for comfort and security.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. You Have Got Some Explaining To Do!

**Author's Note:**

> Gilgamesh is back in the serise!!!!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!!

“Prompto go upstairs.” Cor ordered as he hung Prom’s coat up for him before making his way towards the living room, stomping his feet heavily as he walked. 

“But I haven’t had dinner yet.” Prom complained, unsure of what was going on. 

“You can have dinner later, alright.” Cor snapped. 

The 11-year-old prince’s eyes went wide at how his dad was acting towards him. Cor had, for whatever reason, decided to pick him up from school early and on the journey home the Marshal didn’t say a single word. And whenever Prom asked Cor a question or tried to talk to him, he would only grunt in response. His dad just seemed so angry and Prompto didn’t have a single clue as to why this was. Did Prom do something to cause it? Did something happen at work? Did Regis and Clarus say something that crossed the line? Or did Cerbie eat the sofa up again? What in the name of the Six had happened?! 

Cor let out a sigh and his face softened slightly upon realising what a dick he was being towards his son. “Right Prom, I am sorry I didn’t mean to bite. Can you please just go upstairs until I say otherwise please?”

“Can you at least tell me what’s wrong?” Prom pleaded hoping he could help his dad in any way. 

“Later alright, I promise. Can you just do as you are told and put your headphones in.” 

“Okay…” Prom said sadly deciding to do as he was told. There was never any point arguing with his dad anyway. 

As Prom walked up the stairs he heard the heavy footsteps of Cerbie following behind him and when they got into Prom’s room, the daemon dog jumped on his bed. Prom shut the door and sat next to his dog but he failed to put his headphones in. Instead, he hugged Cerbie and waited until Ardyn got back from work. For the boy wanted to hear what had happened. If anyone could calm Cor down and find out what had happened it was going to be Ardyn. Or maybe… his dada was the cause of his daddy’s not so contained rage. Oh no… they were gonna fight, weren’t they? Prom probably should have put his headphones in then but he wanted to be sure what was wrong. Prom wanted to know or not if he was the cause of whatever was happening or what the hell did Ardyn do this time? 

* * *

“Hello, darling!” Ardyn smiled as he stepped into the living room with a spring in his step. 

Cor didn’t say hello back. He breathed through his nose and stared at Ardyn with such disappointment and rage as he leant against the table. Cor honestly didn’t know how he hadn’t started screaming at his husband yet. Maybe it was because he knew Prom was upstairs, or because Ardyn didn’t have a clue why he might possibly be fucking livid with him. Cor had every right to be livid in his opinion. Somnus came up to him less than three hours ago and told him what Ardyn had done. His brother-in-law had done it completely out of fucking spite, there was no two ways about it, but it ignited a firey rage in Cor that he didn’t know he had before. His firey blue eyes locked with his husband seemingly innocent honey gold ones. Cor was not about to let Ardyn get away with this argument. 

“Why did you lie to me?” Cor stated, trying his hardest not to allow the anger to seep through yet. 

“I am sorry?” Ardyn asked, again with innocence, and that just pissed Cor off even more. 

“You lied to me.” 

“When did I do that?” 

“Niflheim!” 

Cor shouted that time and Ardyn’s face sunk. 

Cor was angry, Ardyn promised him. He promised him he wouldn’t go and get revenge for him after his uncle died and he fucking did it! He fucking went after giving him a sleeping potion and why? After everything that happened in a space of a month what could have possibly possess his husband to go out there and put himself endanger? Prom nearly lost Cor, and then Ardyn risked himself, nearly making Prom lose his other parent! It wasn’t on! And Cor was so upset and angry. 

Ardyn bit his lip and the only thing he could say was:

“... Ah.” 

“You fucking went there after I told you not too!!!” Cor shouted, thinking Prompto had his headphones in so he wouldn’t hear him. (He was so wrong)

“In my defence, darling, he tortured you.” Ardyn said with pain in his voice. He would gladly go back and finish the job in ending Verstael’s life if Cor wouldn’t act worse than this. 

“That is not a defence!!!” Cor screamed, unable to shake the anger that had consumed him. “That could have given the Niffs a reason to attack Lucis you fucking idiot!” 

“Darling, there is no need to shout at me.” Ardyn said calmly, trying his hardest to defuse the situation. 

“Shout? I haven’t even started yet!” 

“Darling, he could have experimented on you, he would have killed you. He hurt our son. Our baby boy. Did you really expect me to just forget any of that ever happened? Did you really expect me to let that slide?” 

“YES I FUCKING DID!!!” 

“Than you are a fool. Because if anyone ever hurts you or Prom, they are dead men walking.” Ardyn explained, his voice was getting a little louder and it was more than deadly serious. No one hurt his family and got away with it. No one. 

“Well, you didn’t kill Verstael! So what the fuck did you do?!” Cor said, not letting his voice drop as he gripped on the table to stop himself from punching anything. 

He hated doing this, but if Ardyn was going to be the stupidest fucking person that had ever walked the planet than he needed a telling off. Why the Founder King let him go was a complete mystery to the Marshal. He was going to be telling Regis what the brothers had done. There was no way he was letting either of them get away with this. 

Ardyn merely shrugged and there was no regret in his voice at all. “I gave him something to work on.” 

Cor’s eyes widened. So not only had his husband lied to him, which he was the most upset and angry about, but he had also infected someone with the same blight that had ended his uncle’s life and the thing that fucked his husband’s brain up further! Cor just exploded.

“YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE PEOPLE THE SCOURGE! It twists you!” 

“I am twisted now!” Ardyn growled getting very offended by his husband’s phrasing.

“Yes! You have a snippet of that bastards memories! You… I don’t even know how you can be this fucking stupid!” 

“I did what I did because I love you and Prom.” Ardyn sneered, he could feel himself getting angrier by the second. 

What Ardyn hated the most out of this entire fight was the fact Cor was the one making him so angry. Why couldn’t his husband see it from his point of you?! Why was he having a go at him for doing what he thought was best for their family! Sometimes Ardyn fucking wished Cor would just let him do stuff without having a long winded conversation first! It was actually starting to drive him insane!

Cor let out a laugh of rage and disbelief. “Putting someone through that level of panic, forcing them to have a slow painful death and fucking up your own head in order to inflict that level of torture isn’t healthy! It is twisted Ardyn! It isn’t right! You can’t do that to anyone!” 

“Now, you don’t trust me in knowing what I am doing?” Ardyn asked, allowing the daemons to tell him whatever he wanted. He was not prepared to listen to any form of reason right now. 

“No, I don’t!!” Cor rubbed his face, regretting saying that. But honestly, what the fucking hell was he supposed to believe anymore? Cor trusted Ardyn to keep to his promise and he broke it! That wasn’t how their relationship was! So why do it?! “But if you want me to trust you, tell me exactly what else you did!” 

“Daemonified the Infernian.” Ardyn said without hesitation, and he was proud of it. 

“I am sorry? You did what?!” Cor nearly choked on-air than. He was fucking telling Regis all of this because Somnus had clearly failed to mention that detail! 

In his own enraged mindset, Ardyn walked up to Cor and said in a very patronising tone to piss the Marshal off further. “I. Daemonified. The. Infernian. Are you happy?” 

“ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!!!!!” 

That was when it all kicked off. Cor and Ardyn started swearing at each other and any fight or irritating behaviour that the pair did all came up in an explosive volcanic argument that didn’t look like it was going to die down any time soon. The pair had completely forgotten that their son was in the house. And neither of them knew that poor Prompto was sitting on the staircase hanging on to Cerbie like his life depended on it as they screamed at each other. When he heard something in the living room smash that was Prom’s cue to leave. 

With tears falling down his face, he held on to Cerbie and got them out of their as fast as he could. He didn’t want to hear any of that. It made him want to burst into tears and there was nothing he could do to stop the screaming match that was happening in his house. 

* * *

Prompto didn’t have a clue where to go. He couldn’t take Cerbie to the Citadel in case he attacked Somnus and he couldn’t go and hide out in the forest because of the sunlight. Because Prom had always gone to his room whenever he felt scared or frighten nothing sprung to mind. It turned out he didn’t need to. Subconsciously, his mind took him and his daemon doggy to one place that terrified Prompto four years ago but now it was the only place of refuge he could think of and it was dark enough so Cerbie wouldn’t get hurt, that was the important thing. His dads were already hurting each other with words, he didn’t want another member of his little family being hurt in any way. Or… feel like how he was feeling now.

Prompto gulped and called out at the top of his lungs as he stood in the tempering grounds. 

“Uncle Gilgy?!”

Nothing. He got no reply and no one appeared.

“Uncle Gilgy? Are you down here?”

Again nothing. 

More tears fell as Cerbie rubbed up against his legs. Prom patted his dog on the head and in a weak teary whisper the young Prince said. “Please… Please… be here.” 

As Prompto wiped his tears away, a purple light appeared in front of him. The figure of the Founder’s first Shield slowly appeared from out of the light and when his red eyes locked on to Prom, the giant’s heart sunk. 

“Young one? What are you doing here?” Gilgamesh said in a deep voice. 

He tried his best to sound sympathetic but he was confused, surprised and a little angry. One because Prompto had promised him he would never come down here again. Secondly, why was he crying? Why wasn’t Ardyn Leonis bending over backwards to stop these tears from falling? Thirdly, when Gilgamesh found out the reason for all of this he was going to kill Ardyn for not sorting this out himself. This young one should not cry! 

“Uncle Gilgy!!!” Prompto gasped in relief, and without asking he wrapped his arms around Gilgamesh and wept harder. 

Gilgamesh tried not to roll his eyes at the stupid nickname and awkwardly patted Prom on the head to try and provide him with the best comfort he could. He still had no idea how to look after a child and Prom was like what? 10 or 11? There was no way he was going to be able to support and help him. This was Ardyn’s and Leonis’s job. 

“Young one, it’s okay. What has made you so sad?” 

Prompto’s eyes became redder as he shook his head. “My dads are having a really big fight and I didn’t know where else to go.” 

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow, that was the last thing he had ever expected to hear. “Oh. I am sure it is nothing too serious.” 

“It is!” Prom shouted stepping away from Gilgamesh. Before he could go into any detail, Cerbie started to whine and rubbed Prom’s legs again. Prompto wiped his nose and sat on the floor to stroke his dog. “I know Cerbie. It’s okay. Can we stay here, until everything has cooled down? Please?”

Again! Why did he always get stuck with the job he didn’t want to do! Yes, it was nice to see Prompto again. He had grown so much in the last four years but if the boy had just disappeared without telling anyone, like last time, there was going to be mass panic again. That was something everyone wanted to avoid. Gilgamesh knew he had to get Prompto to see he had to go back home now or at least to the Citadel or something. He just really should not be here. It was dangerous. It didn’t matter if he was four years older, or if he had Cerberus to protect him, it was still too dangerous for a child to be here. 

“It would be safer for you to go to the Citadel and see Somnus.” Gilgamesh suggested, hoping that Prom would see it from his point of view. 

Prom’s eyes started to tear up. Having his uncle Somnus there was not a good idea. “But… but he will get involved in their arguments and I think he caused it anyway.” 

Why wasn’t Gilgamesh surprised? “Sounds like Somnus. Okay. Come sit by the fire.” 

“Thank you. Come on Cerbie.” 

Prompto followed Gilgamesh with Cerbie padding on behind him. His tail wasn’t wagging and he was so worried about his dada and daddy. But making sure Prompto was happy and safe was the important thing. The pair sat in silence for a moment just watching the flames. Gilgamesh was in shock, to be honest. He never thought that Ardyn would push that little brat that far to cause an argument like this. But he couldn’t help Prompto if he didn’t know the context, so when Gilgamesh thought that Prompto was not going to cry he asked: 

“Young one, do you want to tell me what happened?” 

Prompto hugged Cerbie tightly as his dog licked him to give his brother more comfort. “I don’t really know. All I know is that dad, I mean Ardyn, went to Niflheim when dad asked him not to. And… And I don’t understand why they are shouting at each other. Screaming at each other. They love each other, so why is this happening...” 

“People do that I am afraid, young one. It might be because Leonis is scared of what Ardyn did or maybe Ardyn was just being a prick.” 

“I don’t know… I have never heard them fight before…” Prompto said sadly. 

This was a nightmare and it was heartbreaking to hear the people you love the most in this entire world saying such hurtful and heartless things to one another… Prom fought back tears again. This wasn’t fair or okay. Nothing seemed okay. He just wanted his dads to stop arguing… that wasn’t so much to ask for… Prom wiped his nose and Gilgamesh looked at the boy and he didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t had to deal with anything like this in such a long time… then an idea came to mind. 

Gilgamesh tapped Prom on the shoulder to get the young one to look up at him. In a softish voice, he cleared his throat and tried again to comfort him. But it would appear the dog was doing a better job than he ever could. “Somnus and Ardyn came running to me the first time they heard their parents fight.” 

“Did they?” Prom asked, eyes still stinging. 

Gilgamesh nodded. “Yes. It was to do with your father healing the sick. One of their parents, I can’t remember which one now, thought that they could use Ardyn to help people by allowing him to heal. Whereas the other thought it was a bad idea and it was cruel to even ask that of their son. Anyway, they were both in tears and all I could do was give them a hug and tell them it was going to be okay. It all worked out in the end. Their… your grandparents made up by the end of the day and all four of them sat down as a family and discussed the issue. Considering what happened with your father, you can guess what he decided to do.” 

“It sounded worse than that though… Dad daemonified Ifrit.” 

“Oh shit.” Gilgamesh nearly gasped. He knew Ardyn was an idiot but that… yes Leonis had every right to lose his shit with that foolish daemon. “Your father isn’t very clever.” 

“They’re not gonna break up are they?” Prom asked, his mind coming up with the worst-case scenario. He didn’t want that to happen… but if Gilgy had heard the things that they had said…. He would think the same as him. 

“No.” Gilgamesh said quickly, placing a hand on Prom’s shoulder. Yep. His mind was made up he was calling Ardyn now! Thank the Gods he asked for a phone, even if Ardyn did send him random things from time to time…. 

“I hope you’re right…” 

Cerbie whined and basically sat in Prom’s lap. Now Cerbie was cross. He was going to growl at their parents all night for this.

* * *

“It’s done now! There is not a lot I can do to change what happened!” Ardyn shouted, rubbing his eyes as sat down near the now broken coffee table. 

This fight was fucking awful. There was so many things that Ardyn had said, that he wished he hadn’t. He brought Cor’s parents into it, he brought Niflheim into it, he even mentioned Verstael… it was a mess. Plus at some point during this fight. Ardyn took his anger out on the coffee table. He knew his behaviour was completely unacceptable. And if Cor didn’t forgive him for anything he had said or what he had been done, Ardyn would understand that. He was actually disgusted in himself. What were they even doing? This was ridiculous. And Cor wasn’t much better. Yes, the main cause for the argument was the daemonification of a God but he had also overstepped the mark. He had used his husband’s affliction against him, along with Somnus and… Aera. Cor knew he shouldn’t have said any of that. It was vile for him to do so. Cor felt so guilty and he was surprised that neither of them had cried yet… they needed to stop fighting and soon. This was what happened when you knew and loved someone this much… you had the ability to use it against them and do some real fucking damage. 

“I know you can’t… I just don’t understand why you lied to me? Or why you didn’t tell me afterwards.” Cor said sitting the opposite side of the room to his husband. 

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry.” Ardyn whispered looking at the floor.

“We are married. I am always going to worry. I am sorry for bringing Aera, Somnus and the scourge into it. It was a low blow and none of that had anything to do with this.” 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have said anything about your parents.” 

“We are both shit heads right?” Cor laughed nervously. 

“I guess so.” Ardyn shuffled over towards his husband and rubbed his leg before talking again. “I know I should have told you. I am very sorry, My Marshal. I promise that you know everything that I did now. I swear.” 

“Okay.” Cor smiled and kissed Ardyn softly. “I love you.” 

“Love you too. Oh shit! We need to go and pick up Prom.” 

“Fuck!”

That was when Cor remembered that Prom was upstairs and he had heard all of that. He had heard everything that the pair had said to each other… 

FUCK!!!! 


	2. We Are Sorry And We Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally forgot I had written this chapter... my chapter updating at the moment stinks man!!
> 
> Anyway please enjoy Gilgamesh giving Ardyn and Cor a piece of his mind for upsetting their precious sunbeam Prompto! :)

“Uncle Gilgy are you okay?” Prom asked nervously as Gilgamesh had failed for the 10th time to get in touch with Ardyn. 

The immortal being let out a sharp sigh of frustration. Ardyn had given him this phone for a reason, not to be ignored. Yet every time he tried to reach him the phone told Gilgamesh that Ardyn was unavailable. Well, what was the point in having a fucking phone then? Modern technology was not the Blademaster’s strong point. Also… how dare he do this to the Young One. Gilgamesh didn’t hold anything dear anymore. Only the job that had been set before him and his promise to his liege to train and prepare the Chosen’s Shield. But Prompto Leonis… he was different. He was kind and trusting and was the first friend Gilgamesh had made in centuries. It wasn’t right to make him cry. As for Leonis… he should know better than to piss the Blademaster off. The Blademaster gave up trying to call Ardyn and scrolled through his phone before darting his eyes towards Prom. 

“I want to kill your fathers.” Gilgamesh muttered.

“No! Please don’t do that!” Prom shouted stunned by Gilgy’s remark and Cerbie gave him a low growl as well. 

Since their first meeting, Prom had asked his uncle Somnus many questions about Gilgamesh. He wanted to understand who he was and why his uncle had forced his Shield down here in the caves all by his lonesome. To which Somnus happily explained, and from Prom’s understanding, Gilgamesh was furiously loyal to who he cared about and extremely deadly. Kind of like Cor... hey no wonder the pair didn’t get on very well. Prompto thought he better not say that out loud. Gilgamesh was deadly in fact, that people never wanted to piss Somnus off while he was King out of fear of getting cut in half by his behemoth of a Shield. No wonder no one questioned why his dad had been locked away for 30 years and the rightful ruler of the Lucian throne was never talked about. Somnus would have probably set Gilgy on them if they even tried to question his authority or try to find out where his dad was. And because of that Prompto knew that Gilgy was not joking when he said that, and Cerbie looked ready to take a bite out of him. To prevent his dog from doing so, Prom petted him gently on the head to try and get him to calm down. It wasn’t fun to watch Cerbie go feral at people and he didn’t want Gilgy getting hurt. 

“Young one. I promised I would never hurt you. If I did that to your fathers, it would. I won’t ever break my promise to you. Do you understand.” Gilgamesh assured Prom. He would never intentionally hurt the blonde prince… even if both Ardyn and Leonis deserved it. 

Prom nodded as Cerbie got out of his lap so Prom could hug his uncle Gilgy as a thanks. “Thank you uncle Gilgy.” 

“My pleasure.” Gilgamesh smiled, happily returning the hug. No one was here to see that and now he had a new weakness and the young one was upset. Gilgamesh would still give Somnus a hug if he was ever upset. “I am sorry to say that I can’t get through to your father.”

“I’ll try. Oh… I don’t have my phone.” Prom said remembering he had left it in his room. 

“Not to worry. I know of someone else we can call.” 

“Not uncle Somnus. Gilgy he was the one who caused this.” 

“Who else can we call? I only have your father’s and Somnus’s number…. Wait. You said Somnus caused this?” Gilgamesh questioned, with a hint of anger in his voice. 

“Y-y-eah…” Prom said nervously not liking Gilgy’s tone. 

Cerbie, on the other hand, was loving it. His tail started wagging and he began to laugh as he knew Somnus was going to be in so much trouble by upsetting their Prompto and causing his and Prom’s parents to fight. This was going to be so much fun to watch… it was a shame Cerbie couldn’t see Somnus wet himself. That would have made up for the shit situation that had been forced upon his little brother. 

Gilgamesh made a funny noise with his throat and called Somnus. When his liege picked up the phone, Gilgamesh was as polite as he always was too him. But if his King did not comply with what he was saying, he was not going to remain polite for long. To make sure Prom could hear what was being said, Prompto put the phone on speaker for Gilgy. The poor man probably had no idea how to do that. 

“Your Majesty.” 

_ “Gilgamesh. This is a bit out of the blue.”  _ Somnus replied with a yawn, but he sounded happy enough to hear the voice of his old friend. 

“Sorry sire, I know you must be sleeping. This is important though. I have Prompto with me.” 

_ “Why?”  _

“My dads are fighting Somnus. It’s a really big fight and it’s all your fault.” Prom added quickly getting emotional again. All Prom wanted was to go back home and give them both a hug… but because Somnus decided to be a dick, Prom was denied that. 

Somnus voice changed to that of guilt and concern.  _ “Prom… I am sorry…”  _

“If they break up over this I will never forgive you!” 

Prom whimpered, bursting into tears again. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. The fear, the stress, the hurt came rushing out and Cerbie was quick to comfort Prompto before the daemon dog decided to chew Gilgamesh’s phone up. Whereas Gilgamesh he was seething with rage. He hated seeing Prompto upset, more than he hated seeing Somnus upset. His King was going to fucking fix this and now!

Gilgamesh rubbed Prom’s back to give him comfort. His voice soon boomed down the phone and it was filled with aggression. “Somnus Lucis Caelum.” 

_ “Yes.”  _ Somnus replied and all three of them could hear an audible gulp coming from the Founder King.

“Apologise to our nephew at once!” 

_ “I already did tha…”  _

“Somnus Lucis Caelum!” Gilgamesh’s voice got louder and Prom swore he heard Somnus let out a scared gasp before quickly addressing him. 

_ “Okay! Buddy, I am very sorry. I didn’t mean to cause that. I only told Cor because Ardyn threatened to summon the Infernian today. We both know, your dad only listens to you and Cor. And you two are the only ones that help him stay fully in control. I swear it was done to protect everyone and look after him.”  _

“You better not be lying, your Majesty, otherwise I will be abandoning my post. I will come to Insomnia and we will be having this conversation in person. Do you understand me, My liege.” Gilgamesh breathed through his anger to make it look like calm frustration in the eyes of his nephew who was still balling his eyes out. 

But Somnus knew better than that. This was a clear threat and… the former King of Lucis knew that his Shield was being 100% honest. Somnus had been at the end of Gilgamesh wrath a few times, and the result was never pleasant to witness. So there was no chance in hell Somnus was going to lie to him. 

_ “I promise I am not lying.”  _

“Good. Now, would you kindly ask your brother and the brat to come here and pick their heartbroken child and very pissed off dog up, please? I feel that they need to be reminded of what an amazing child they have and that they should never be the cause of his tears.” 

_ “Cerberus is with you….”  _

Somnus squeaked down the phone as Cerbie started to purposely growl. The daemon dog did not like Somnus’s reasoning for telling on his dada. It was a poor excuse and Somnus better be watching his back in the near future. Because if Cerbie got a hold of that King… he was going to make for an excellent snack. He may need to ask his dada to make him 10ft taller but Cerbie was fine with that. If that did happen then maybe Somnus might learn his lesson when it came to being an absolute prick towards their family. 

Gilgamesh smirked at the daemon dog and he encouraged Cerberus to continue to growl at his King. “Yes, your Majesty. I am sorry to remind you that I won’t be there in Insomnia when the dog returns to his home. So I would highly advise you to hurry up and get Ardyn to come here before he gets anymore pissed off.” 

_ “I will do that right now. And Buddy... I am really sorry for causing this. I didn’t know it would turn out like this.”  _

Prompto wiped his eyes and hiccuped his tears away. “I forgive you. Love you uncle Somnus.” 

_ “I love you too, Buddy. Right, I will see you later. Yes, Gilgamesh I am calling him as soon as I put the phone down.”  _

“Good. Bye, Your Majesty.” 

Gilgamesh put the phone down before had Somnus a chance to say anything else. His King was such a fucking shit-stirrer. Always had been, always will be. There was this one time where all Ardyn did was write a sweet innocent love letter to Aera and Somnus told their parents he was writing porn. It was a little funny but very uncalled for and now this… not only had he caused a massive argument but also upset the young one. Thankfully, Somnus had also upset Cerberus so that meant he was going to get eaten soon for his crimes. What a shame it was that Gilgamesh was all the way out here and unable to do a thing about it… hang on a second. The Blademaster could know longer hear crying, he heard laughter… What? 

He turned his head to Prompto and he was laughing his head off. 

“You scared uncle Somnus.” Prom chuckled nearly unable to breathe with how much he was laughing. 

“When you know your King as well as I do, you know exactly what to say to get their attention,” Gilgamesh smirked from under his mask. At least the golden child wasn’t crying anymore. 

Now all they had to do was wait for Ardyn and maybe Cor to get here. Gilgamesh highly doubted the Marshal would want to be within 100ft of him, but if he didn’t come Gilgamesh was only going to get angrier.

* * *

“ _ Both of you. He isn’t kidding Ardyn. He wants you and Cor at the tempering grounds now _ .” Somnus said quickly after he finally got through to Ardyn after the 12th time of calling. He was thankful he reached him because it would appear both of them had just discovered that Prompto and Cerbie weren’t at home and were panicking like crazy. Because the Founder King liked to think he knew his brother-in-law well, he let out a sigh and ordered. “ _ Marshal Leonis stop shaking your head _ .”

Cor frowned and pouted. Was he really that predictable when it came to Gilgamesh? 

Ardyn was not in the mood either. He was pissed off that he and Cor had a fight. He was pissed off with Cor because he had picked Prompto up earlier than usual and their son had heard the fight. He was pissed off at himself because he let himself get that angry and he was furious at Somnus for being the cause of this. Ardyn quickly put down the phone and placed it back in his pocket. 

“We better go then.” Ardyn said bluntly, trying to contain his frustration. 

“Ardyn…” 

“No. I may have done wrong and lied to you but you let our sunbeam hear our fight, for that we are both going to pick up our son and you are going to have to see Gilgamesh whether you like it or not!” 

Cor blinked. “You know how much that man terrifies me.” 

“You know how much Cid scares me and you still use him as a threat. So guess what, we are going Leonis!” Ardyn growled taking hold of his husband’s arm and teleporting them away.

* * *

Ardyn landed and marched right up to his brother’s shield with anger on his face as he couldn’t see his son anywhere. He was also mildly pissed off that Cor was standing very close behind him like fuck was Ardyn in the mood to ease his husband’s worries. All His Grace wanted was to have his son and dog home so they could talk things over. He did not need or want to have another fight today, and whenever he spoke to Gilgamesh that seemed to happen. He really did not like this giant of a man but the thought of not seeing Prom… was so much worse. 

“Where’s my son, Founder King’s Pet.” 

“With Cerberus.” Gilgamesh said glaring at Ardyn with hard red eyes. No. Ardyn was not allowed to be the one mad here. “And don’t bother whistling for your dog. He won’t come.” 

“Fine, I won’t. Somnus said you’re mad.” Ardyn replied lazily. The faster they had this conversation the faster he could get home. 

The Blademaster hated Ardyn’s attitude towards the situation. He towered over the Adagium like he was ready to knock his lights out and locked eyes with the man who was once his friend. Cor flinched and tried to move away while Ardyn stood his ground and let out a tiny growl to tell Gilgamesh to back up slightly. But the ancient Shield didn’t care. He pointed directly in Ardyn’s face and shouted at him. “If it wouldn’t upset the young one I would kill you right now Ardyn Leonis.” 

Ardyn threw his head back with laughter, forcing Cor to back up more than before so he didn’t get head-butted. “Gilgamesh we both know you don’t scare me.” 

That made Gilgamesh smirk. He got out the phone that Ardyn had gifted to him and spoke cruelly down at the daemon. Just to prove he wasn’t lying, the taller man shoved the phone in Ardyn’s face so he could see what he was on about. “I know I don’t. But I know who does and the Young One was kind enough to give me Mr Sophair’s phone number.”

Ardyn’s eyes went wide and that was when he took a step back. For the first time in literally 2000 years, Ardyn begged the Blademaster to spare him from that horrible fate as he stuttered and nervously laughed his words out. “No. Don’t call him. Please? If you remember you were the one who helped Somnus put me in prison. You owe me one. Please don’t call him. I’ll do anything.” 

“If you upset him again I will.” Gilgamesh warned, keeping the device in his hand to show Ardyn he was not messing around. 

“Yes. I’ve got it!” 

“Good.” 

That was when the Blademaster turned his attention towards ‘Cor the Immortal’ and his gaze was even harsher than it had been towards Ardyn. Cor put on a face of stone and tried his hardest not to look the man in the eye. Cor hated looking into them. They still haunted his nightmares and the poor Marshal could think of so many places he would rather be right now. But he wasn’t going to have a panic attack. Cor highly doubted Ardyn would care if he did anyway. 

Gilgamesh raised his voice and gritted his teeth at the pair. “How dare you both upset him!” 

“We didn’t mean for it to go that far.” Cor spoke up trying to make it look like he wasn’t as scared of the man as he was, and it failed when Gilgamesh continued to shout directly at Cor. 

“I don’t care you arm thieving little brat!” 

“No, carry on he deserves it.” Ardyn said from the side fully acknowledging Cor deserved to be shouted at. 

“That boy is the sweetest thing on the planet and you made him cry! He could have seen me, in mid-fight killing someone, you know?! What would that do to him?! Did you think about that?!” 

“In my defence, I didn’t know that he was home.” 

“Shut up Ardyn!” Gilgamesh screamed directly in Ardyn’s ear. 

The scream was so loud it made Ardyn’s ears pop. That was a new one. That hadn’t happened in about 300 years, he didn’t even know if his ears could do that anymore, and it fucking hurt. Ardyn covered his ear and allowed Cor and Gilgamesh to carry on the conversation. Because he did not want his other ear to do the same. 

“I am sorry. The last thing we wanted to do was upset Prom.” Cor said, knowing full well he was going to get screamed at again. He just had to breathe through his fear and anxiety. 

Gilgamesh didn’t care if they meant to upset Prom or not. He didn’t care if they love Prompto or not. The Blademaster was going to make sure nothing like this ever, ever, ever, happened again. If that meant shouting, screaming, yelling, he would do it all to make sure the young one was happy enough to go home with his parents. 

“Than use your fucking brain Leonis! You have one! Or maybe you don’t cause you are too brash for your own good. As for you, you are just insane and need to calm down and stop listening to the fucking things in your head! You are both irresponsible and Prompto could probably do a lot better with different parents because of how dangerous and reckless you both are! If he ever comes down here to me in tears again, I will be staying in Insomnia for the foreseeable future, because I am certain my King would love to have me back to watch over both him and Prompto. I will be calling Mr Sophiar! Do I make myself clear!” 

“Yes.” Cor nodded quickly, really not wanting to spend the rest of his life with Gilgamesh hanging over his shoulder. 

“Ardyn?” Gilgamesh sneered, snapping his head to face His Grace.

Ardyn’s anger had bubbled over now. Gilgamesh had pushed it by bringing the daemons into this. He could feel the monsters begin to scrabble and they were slowly taunting him to hurt Gilgamesh. But because Prom was here he had to remain calm. In a deadly calm voice, Ardyn breathed through his nose. 

“You are so lucky my son’s happiness is more important to me than anything else. Cause you wouldn’t have a head anymore if it wasn’t.” 

“Is that a challenge!” 

“Don’t make it one Gilgamesh. That is your only warning.” 

Cerbie suddenly started to bark as he raced between the two viciously. The dog was done with this shit too. None of the adults could get a word in as each of the dog’s heads was barking at them and Ardyn couldn’t even keep up with what he was saying at him. It was something along the lines of: ‘My Prom is sad and it is all your fault!’ There were many other words used but Ardyn couldn’t calm him down because Cerbie wanted his say. He was getting it. 

When Cerbie finally decided he was done, it was Prom’s turn.

“NO MORE FIGHTING!” Prom shouted standing away from the group.

“Prompto...” Cor said softly but was met with more shouts of heartbreak. 

“NO. I am sick of it! No more! Ever again! Or I am staying here forever!” 

“Sunbeam, you know you can’t do that.” 

“Watch me.” 

Gilgamesh nodded. “You are right, Young one. Enough is enough. But you have to go home and I pray your fathers have learnt their lesson.”

“We have. Look Prom, I am sorry. But can we go home and talk about this please?” Cor asked, in a hopeful voice.

Prompto frowned for a moment. He didn’t want to go home but he knew he was being rash when he said he would stay here forever. He needed to see Noct, Gladio and Iggy. As much as he hated how his dads made him feel, he still loved them and they at least needed a chance to say sorry. So he agreed and after saying goodbye to Gilgamesh and promising him he would call him if the arguments continued, the four of them went home. Cerbie promised he would make sure Prom did that. Cerberus was not happy with his daddy and dada. Not one bit. 

* * *

They sat in Prom’s room to talk. Cerbie was sitting on Prom’s lap and growled every time Cor or Ardyn tried to get within 2ft of his precious Prompto. As far as Cerbie was concerned they had to earn their right to a hug and forgiveness. Prom was happy with this. He just hugged Cerbie and let his dads calmly explain what had happened. 

“I am sorry Prom you had to hear any of that, I really am. However, sometimes parents fight.” Cor explained. It didn’t make up for what Prompto had heard but it was a fact of life. Prompto was just lucky he had never heard them fight before. 

“Not like that…” Prom said lowly, putting his head in Cerbie’s neck to get comfort. 

“No, you are right Sunbeam. We went a little over the top.” Ardyn agreed. 

“We shouldn’t have done that. Especially not with you in the house, mate. That is my fault.” 

“We are so sorry, please can you forgive us? Or at least try?” Ardyn asked feeling like he had been stabbed in the heart. The idea that Prom hated him… it made him feel sick to his stomach. He loved his son more than anything he didn’t want to be hated by him. 

“Why did you fight though? Why couldn’t you have both calmly talked about it? That is what adults do.” Prom stated, not looking at either of them. He was acting more like an adult then they were at the moment. 

“That is what we are supposed to do.” 

“Than why didn’t you?” 

Cor sighed with guilt swelling inside of him. “Because I overreacted, Prom. I should have allowed your dad to explained himself and not gone off the handle like I did.” 

Ardyn eye’s softened as he looked at his husband. “And I shouldn’t have done what I did and listen to your father when he asked me not to get revenge for you both. I know I am better than that and I let you both down and I am sorry.” 

“I am sorry too. I shouldn’t have started that argument.” Cor said with shame. Hopefully, this could be laid to rest now. 

“I thought you two were gonna break up.” Prom muttered with tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. 

“What?! No! No that isn’t happening!” 

“That is never going to happen, mate! It was just an argument nothing more!” 

“I thought you were though.” Prom was crying then.

He held on to Cerbie who started to lick his face to help calm him down, and because Prompto was crying Cerbie finally ley both their dads near him again so he could have a proper hug. Cor and Ardyn hugged their sunbeam of a child and promised nothing like that would ever take place. That they loved Prompto so much and in future, if they got into an argument it would never get that bad again. Arguments were stupid and horrible things. They would only end up hurting one another and then Prom again. They couldn’t do that again. No. When Prom had calmed down he nodded and said he wanted some alone time to think it all through. The boy was still cross and heartbroken but his fears had been put to one side and he could finally think clearly again. They allowed their child some space and had another long chat about how they should tackle disputes in the future. Because that was not on and it never would be. For their baby they would do better. They would always do better for him. 


End file.
